Achievements (PvZ: GW2)
:For other uses, see achievements. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, there are 63 achievements. The list of achievements is below: List of achievements *Platinum: (Ps4 only) Get all achievements *Time to Go Outside: Promote a single character 5 times. *Star Crazy: Spend your first star. *Rinsed 'Em: Vanquish 5000 Zombies. *Gramma Z Says...: Vanquish 5000 Plants. *Insanity: Complete an Ops on CRRRRRAAAZY Difficulty. *Catching Waves: Complete 100 Waves in Ops. *Not the Boss of Me: Defeat 3 Super Boss Waves in Ops. *It's My Island: Reach the boss wave using Flag of Power in the Backyard Battleground. *Really Epic!: Complete 10 Epic Quests. *The Boss is Watching: Max out your XP Multiplier on the quest board. *Stomp the Yard: Vanquish 50 Plants with the Z-Mech's Robo Stomp. *Just Peachy!: Stun 50 Z-Mechs using Citron's EMPeach. *Simply Super: As Super Brainz, vanquish 25 Plants with Heroic Fist, and 25 Plants with Heroic Beam. *My Place or Yours: As Captain Deadbeard, Vanquish 25 Plants with Scurvy Scattershot, and 25 Plants with Spyglass Shot. *Specialist: Promote a character for the first time. *Hawkguy: Earn a S-Rank in the Crazy Targets Range. *Prance vs Samba: Gesture immediately after vanquishing a player. *Playdate: Visit a friend's Backyard Battleground, or have a friend visit your Backyard Battleground. *Who Can You Trust?: Vanquish a friend in their Backyard Battleground. *Always IMProvising: Apply a weapon skin to a Zombie's weapon. *Hero to Zero: Vanquish an opponent using a Potted Plant or Zombie Turret. *Skinchanger: In solo ops, swap to another character. *VIPs Only!: Play a private match with your own custom rules. *You've Goat to Be Kidding Me!: As Rose, Goatify 100 Zombies. *Aww Shucks!: As Kernel Corn, vanquish 25 Zombies with Shuck Shot. *Corn Identity: Enter the Zombie Stats room as a Plant. *My Favorite Z-Mech on the Citadel: As a Plant, vanquish Z7 Imp. *Goat Any Last Words?: As a Goat, vanquish a Plant. *Goatmeal: As Chomper, swallow a Goat. *Behind Enemy Vines: Enter the Plants Stats room as a Zombie. *Gnomore!: Find all hidden Garden Gnomes. *Gnome Man's Land: Enter the Chamber of Gnomes. *Just Sprouted: Complete 'Boom Tombs'. *On the Cob: Complete 'Zero Bark Thirty'. *Her Majesty: Complete 'Well That Escalated Quickly'. *Mango Tango: Complete 'Showdown'. *Curseproof: Complete 'Pirate's Curse'. *Yuck!: Complete 'Yuck'. *The Bean Situation: Complete 'The Bean Situation'. *Got Golden: Complete 'Gold Rush'. *Warp Tour: Complete 'Steve-cation'. *What a Trip: Complete 'Strong Coffee'. *What's the Catch?: Train with the Mysterious Fish. *Lawn Care: Customize your Backyard with an Epic item. *West Indian Lilac: Enter Infinity as a Plant. *String Theory: Enter Infinity as a Zombie. *King of Summer: Defeat Yellow Gnome King. *King of Winter: Defeat Blue Gnome King. *King of Spring: Defeat Green Gnome King. *King of Autumn: Defeat Red Gnome King. *RGBY: Vanquish Gnomus, the Gnome King! Added in the Trials of Gnomus update *It's Not a Door... it's a Portal!: Complete 3 Mystery Portal matches. *The Secret of Secrets: Discover the Secret Area... What can it be? *This is Craaazy!: Enter the Mystery Portal and complete a Super Mix Event. *Somewhere Over the Rainbow: Collect 25 Rainbow Stars from the Mystery Portal. *Alright Meow: Enter the Mystery portal and complete a full game of Cats vs. Dinos as a Cat. *Open the Door Get on the Floor: Enter the Mystery Portal and complete a full game of Cats vs. Dinos as a Dino. *Boss Battle: Enter the Mystery Portal and defeat a Boss Hunt on Normal Difficulty. *Boss Battle Specialist: Enter the Mystery Portal and defeat a Boss Hunt on Hard Difficulty. *Boss Battle Boss: Enter the Mystery Portal and defeat a Boss Hunt on Craaazy! Difficulty. *More Secrets?: New faces from craaazy places. *Team Player: Meet the contribution requirement for 3 Community Challenges. *Together we Win: Open 5 Community Challenge Reward chests. Category:Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 achievements